A - Z
by Kkajong
Summary: Aku ingin kau mengingat selalu perjanjian yang telah kita ikrarkan... Itulah cara untuk membahagiakanku...


_Aku ingin kau mengingat selalu perjanjian yang telah kita ikrarkan... Itulah cara untuk membahagiakanku..._

.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin © Is** **ayama Hajime, Story by Kkajong, Cover Art © Kkajong,** **Nonprofit work**

 **Rated T**

 **Romance**

 **Rivetra / Rivaille (Levi) X Petra One Shoot Fanfiction**

 **Warning: Might be OOC, typo(s), alur ngebut dan kemana-mana.**

 **A = Rivaille's POV**

 **Z = Petra's POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A – Z by Kkajong**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A**

.

 **Always**

.

Dengar! Aku masih menjaga janjiku. Bukan, bukan, maksudku janji kita. Perjanjian yang hanya aku, kau, dan Tuhan yang tahu. Kau masih mengingatnya bukan? Tentu saja, kau tidak mungkin melupakannya. Kau tidak bisa melanggarnya, aku tahu itu.

Lalu, bolehkah aku sebutkan ulang janji apa saja yang pernah kita buat? Sebagai bukti bahwa aku masih memegangnya?

Pertama, setelah semua pekerjaan selesai dengan baik, kau akan mendatangiku lewat tengah hari, di tempat kita bisa menemukan banyak lili air mengapung di atas sungai, dan rumpun marshmallow tumbuh di sepanjang pinggir alirannya.

Kedua, aku membuatmu berjanji untuk tersenyum saat kau datang. Tersenyum padaku, dan pada hamparan tanah lapang di sekitarmu, tempat sebuah gubuk akan bercokol untuk kita berteduh, yang sederhana namun nyaman. Gubuk yang mampu menghangatkan di kala salju, dan sejuk di kala musim panas datang. Gubuk yang menjauhkan kita dari kebisingan. Gubuk yang akan kita sebut – rumah. Yang kubangun sendiri, untuk kita. Dan kau bisa bercocok tanam di sekitarnya. Di rumah itulah akan ku habiskan masa tuaku bersamamu, dan anak kita. Seorang gadis secantik ibunya, dengan surai jahe, dan manik mata sewarna milikku, namun terpapar bulat seperti matamu, bernama Veronique. Sungguh nama yang cantik, bermakna kebenaran. Ya... dia dewi simbol kebenaran atas jalinan kasih kita.

Oh ya, kurasa akan terasa sepi jika hanya bertiga. Aku memerlukan sosok lain yang dapat menjaga rumah sederhana kita, menemani puteri kita bermain, dan menemaniku berburu. Maaf, aku sempat menertawakan – dalam hati – saat kau menjawab bahwa sosok itu adalah kucing. Tentu saja bukan kucing. Apa kau bisa bayangkan aku berburu bersama kucing? Yang kumaksud adalah anjing. Mungkin kau tidak tahu, tapi aku sangat menyukai anjing. Mereka sangat setia, dan dapat diandalkan. Tapi jika kau ingin memelihara kucing, akan kupertimbangkan, asal tidak mengotori ruangan.

Kemudian, aku juga berjanji akan selalu menjaga dan membahagiakanmu, dan sekali lagi, anak kita. Karena aku tidak tahu harus menjaga dan membahagiakan siapa selain kalian. Kurasa hanya kalian. Membayangkannya saja sudah merupakan kepastian untukku. Aku tidak mungkin mengabaikan kepastian itu. Karena aku mencintaimu.

Aku **selalu** mencintaimu...

Kau tahu itu kan, _Petra..._

* * *

 **Z**

.

 **Zutto**

.

Kau benar, aku tidak bisa mengkhianati perjanjian. Mana mungkin aku mengabaikan apa yang pernah kita ikrarkan. Apalagi sekarang, bagaimana caraku untuk berkhianat? Kau mempercayaiku kan? Seperti kepercayaan mutlakku kepadamu.

Lalu, sekali lagi akan kuucap apa yang menjadi janji kita. Karena aku menyukainya, hanya dengan mengulang dan memastikan ingat semua janji kita, aku sungguh bahagia.

Pertama, aku akan datang bersama senyuman di bibirku untukmu. Kutambah senyuman di hatiku dan seluruh tubuhku. Bahkan aku berencana lari secepat mungkin menemukanmu, ketika kau sudah ada di depan mataku, aku ingin menghempaskan tubuh ini bersama segala perasaan yang kubawa, memelukmu, erat. Aku ingin memastikan bahwa masih ada sisa kehangatan untukku, dibalik ekspresi dingin yang selalu kau pasang teguh di parasmu. Sungguh! Aku ingin melakukannya.

Kedua, kau berjanji akan membangun sebuah gubuk di pinggir sungai yang indah ini. Dan aku bertugas mengisi lahan kosong di sekitarnya dengan tanaman-tanaman kesayanganku. Tapi jujur, aku lebih memilih berdiam di atas bukit, membangun tempat istirahat disana, lengkap dengan kebun penuh bunga. Saat musim semi datang, kita bisa berebah di rerumputan, memandangi burung-burung yang terbang bebas di bawah langit biru, memandang satu sama lain, kemudian mengarahkan pandangan ke arah serpihan dandelion yang menari disapu tiupan angin. Indah bukan? Setelah itu datanglah seorang gadis cantik dambaanmu dengan nama pilihanku, Veronique, berlari dan menimpa kita berdua, tertawa bersama. Dan lagi-lagi, sesungguhnya keinginanku adalah memiliki seorang putera, yang dapat menemaniku kala kau pergi berburu. Nelson, yang berarti anak ksatria, dirinya sendiri tentu saja adalah seorang ksatria kecil yang akan selalu mengingatkanku padamu. Namun, melihat kau bahagia saat berkata menginginkan seorang puteri, aku tidak bisa menghentikanmu. Kupikir kau merupakan seorang ksatria itu sendiri, yang mampu melindungi ratu dan tuan puterinya. Sungguh membuatku bangga.

Lalu, tentang kucing. Sebenarnya aku memberi jawaban itu setelah melihatmu. Maksudku, aku tahu dan mengerti – maaf – bahwa ternyata hatimu sangat rapuh dan manis, seperti seekor kucing kecil yang lucu, kau juga sebenarnya sangat ekspresif, seperti tingkah kucing manis yang menggemaskan, hanya saja semua itu dapat dengan erat kau sembunyikan. Aku tahu bahwa sosok yang kau maksud adalah anjing, yang bisa menjaga, menemani bermain dan berburu, yang ternyata hewan kesukaanmu ya? Aku mendengarnya dari Hanji, pakar informasiku tentangmu. –Haha, mungkin terdengar egois, tapi terkadang aku cemburu dengan kedekatan kalian sebagai sahabat– Aku rasa anjing memang cocok, dia bisa kita buatkan rumah kecil di halaman depan, sehingga tidak mengotori ruangan seperti jika kita memelihara kucing.

Kemudian, aku paling berterima kasih untuk janji yang satu ini... bolehkah aku menggenggam tanganmu saat mengulangnya?

Kau berjanji akan menjaga dan membahagiakan keluarga kecil kita. Tanpa janji pun, aku sudah merasa kau jaga dan kau bahagiakan. Aku bahagia bisa melihat wajahmu, mendengar suaramu. Aku menikmati semua yang telah kita jalani. Aku percaya sepenuhnya kepadamu. Terima kasih.

.

.

Dan sekarang, aku menemukanmu tengah berdiri menatap nanar ke arah lili-lili air di balik semak marshmallow, sama sekali tidak mengarahkan pandangan terhadapku. Baiklah, sepertinya aku perlu berpindah ke hadapanmu.

Nah, sekarang kau ada di depan mataku, apa kau sudah melihat senyumku? Telah kupenuhi satu janjiku. Selanjutnya, aku akan memelukmu, jadi jangan berwajah sendu.

Nah, apa kau bisa merasakannya?

Sudah eratkah pelukanku?

Hei, kenapa kau tak menjawab?

Kau terkejut rupanya. Bukankah aku sudah berkata untuk memelukmu? Kau ini aneh.

Tu-

-Tunggu! Kenapa kau terkejut?

Hei! Kenapa kau malah memutar pandanganmu ke segala penjuru? Kau mencari apa? Mencariku?

Kau tidak bisa melihatku ya? Kau tidak bisa melihatku yang sedang memelukmu erat, sekarang?

Ah benar juga, maafkan aku. Aku lupa bahwa kau tidak bisa lagi melihatku, kau hanya menganggap diriku—tepatnya merasakan pelukanku—sebagai hembusan angin kan? Tapi aku bahagia kau bisa merasakan keberadaanku. Aku berharap ini pertanda bahwa aku selalu di hatimu.

Ah, sial! Bukankah aku tadi ingin menghiburmu agar tak lagi sendu? Tapi kenapa aku malah menangis... Habisnya kau memanggil namaku dengan lirih... Ini terlalu menyakitkan. Aku dapat menggapai dan melihatmu, tapi kau berbanding terbalik.

Bodohnya aku, menganggap aku masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Kau dan aku ada di dimensi berbeda, sekarang. Haaah...

.

.

Baiklah, dengar! Sebelum tangisanku semakin dalam, aku akan mengatakan ini melalui hatimu: Aku jaga janji kita, begitu juga sebaliknya! Aku tidak meninggalkanmu, aku hanya menghilangkan wujudku sebentar, bukan cintaku. Jangan khawatirkan aku, aku bahagia disini. Hiduplah seperti biasa, bernapaslah seperti biasa. Buatlah aku bahagia dengan itu. Mungkin impian kita tertunda, tapi kau perlu tahu bahwa aku menunggumu disini agar kelak bisa membangun impian tersebut bersamamu, sekarang hanya belum waktunya. Jadi jangan berniat untuk sengaja menyusulku! Aku tidak akan terima!

Sekarang, biarkan aku memelukmu lebih erat lagi... biarkan aku memeluk hatimu lebih erat lagi... aku mencintaimu, _Levi..._

 _ **Zutto...**_

Aku pergi dulu.

Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya...

Jaga impian kita...

.

 **FIN**

 **.**

* * *

 **-OMAKE-**

Angin berhembus kencang di pinggir sungai, tempat berdirinya seorang lelaki bersurai hitam yang tengah menatap kumpulan lili di atas air. Tangan kirinya menggenggam erat beberapa tangkai kamelia merah jambu yang menari terkena sapuan sang bayu.

Lelaki itu berjongkok turun, kemudian membentuk gundukan tanah menggunakan tangan kanannya. Di tengah-tengah gundukan itu, ia tancapkan bunga dalam genggamannya tadi, lalu kembali berdiri.

"Petra, kau tahu kan apa arti kamelia merah muda? Itu artinya aku merindukanmu. Hari ini aku kehilanganmu, hari ini pula aku telah merindukanmu. Terdengar tidak masuk akal memang jika sedari tadi aku seperti berbicara sendiri di hadapan sungai yang sedang mengalir, tapi aku merasa tidak sendirian, aku merasakan keberadaanmu menyentuhku, bahkan seperti memelukku erat. Kau juga merindukanku kah? Jangan khawatirkan aku yang akan menjalani sisa hidupku seperti biasa, Petra. Aku tidak akan bertindak bodoh. Dan aku akan menjaga janji kita, tentu saja." Lelaki bernama Levi itu menghela napas panjang.

"Levi! Kau ingin terus berdiri disitu? Erwin dan yang lainnya sudah menunggumu!" seorang wanita berkacamata menghampiri Levi, "Sudahlah... tidak perlu merasa bersalah, Petra pasti mengerti bahwa kematiannya bukan salahmu."

"Aku tau, Hanji. Kalian pergilah dulu! Aku masih ingin disini lebih lama."

"Ya ampun, lebih lama katamu? Kau pikir sudah berapa lama kau disini, haa?" wanita berkacamata itu menarik lengan Levi dan membawanya pergi, "Kupikir Petra tidak akan suka jika kau terus seperti ini, seperti bukan dirimu saja. Jadi berhentilah dan ayo pulang!"

"Diamlah, kacamata busuk! Dan jangan tarik aku! Aku masih mampu jalan sendiri!" Levi melepaskan lengannya dari tangan Hanji dan berjalan mendahului.

Hanji berhenti dan memegang perutnya menahan ledakan tawa. "Syukurlah, Levi kami sudah kembali." Ia kemudian kembali berjalan menyusul lelaki di depannya.

"Berisik!"

.

* * *

 **A/N: Fanfic pertama author, buat fandom Rivetra. Hasil begadang karena insomnia dan baper habis** _ **re-watch**_ **adegan kematian Petra. :3 Makanya, klise ya? Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah baca. Maaf kalau dirasa kurang begitu mengena, butuh banyak saran nih, untuk hal penulisan dan cara mengembangkan ide terutama, juga semangat. Makanya jangan ragu buat serbu review. Hehe. Bantu author ber-pen name Kkajong ini untuk berkembang ya...**

 **-** _ **Your reviews make me wanna dance to SnK Opening Song. XD-**_

 **Marshmallow (** _ **Althaea officinalis),**_ **tanaman berbunga yang habitatnya di tanah berlumpur atau rawa.**

 **Jadi, sungai di fic ini sebenarnya rawa-rawa sih. XD Ide ini dapat dari salah satu fic-nya Arizona Renichi-san. Fic ini untukmu senpai!**

 **Buat Asahina Julie, nih Rivetra. Ke-canon-an gak apa-apa kan? ^3^ Dan buat Asahina Yuuhi yang sering ngajak ke posko Wi-Fi, nah untukmu.**

 **For all readers—again, thanks a lot!**

 **Best regards,**

 **XO Kkajong XO**


End file.
